I am a WHAT!
by yuki6879
Summary: This is a story of a girl, Ember, Travel with her as she goes to Japan and works with SPR. It's my first story please be kind. R&R. It's a Lin/OC. Rated T for now it may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone This is my first story so please be nice. Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt or any of it's characters; just my own characters and the story

Normal

_Thinking/Dreams_

**(Me)**

**Important**

* * *

Today is the day. I get to go to Japan! "I can't wait 'til I get to the airport!" I said. Oh let me introduce myself. I'm Ember Louise. I am 18. I have Orangish-Red hair like ember's that goes to about mid-calf. My eyes are a lovely amber. My skin is an olive tan. Which is natural, because I don,t go out into the sun often and I don't believe in using tanning beds. My outfit I am currently wearing is an emerald green camisole, camouflage green cargo pants. I have green head-band on.

Also like exclaimed I am going to Japan today. So I am packing everything I need and want right now. "Ember, remember to be careful when you get there!" My over-protective mother said. " I shall mother dearest!" I called back. I ran down the stairs with my luggage right behind me. Mom grabbed the keys to her 1980 ford pick-up. We talked while the radio was on. The song "When I'm gone" comes on.

I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains  
It's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh  
Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I sang along with it. Then the song came to an end. I looked over to my mom to see that she was crying.

"Whats wrong mom?" "I'll miss you." "I 'll call you whenever I'm not too busy." "I know, oh look we here!" She parked the car and we got out. She helped me with my luggage. When we got inside my mom hugged me like it'll be the last time she will see me. "Flight 222 will be leaving for Japan, will all passengers please board the plane." That's my flight. "Bye, love ya," I said to my mom. "I'll call you when I land there safely." I gathered what I am taking on the plan and boarded it.

* * *

Hey, was it? Good, horrible, needs fixing? let me know and press the little button that says REVIEW! ._. R&R Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry for the wait. I was busy and it was on my flash drive which i could not find.

thanks loveutillurdead i'm glad you like my story so far.

Disclaimer I don't own ghost hunt; just my ocs, story and myself.

* * *

Last time:

"Flight 222 will be leaving for Japan, will all passengers please board the plane." That's my flight. "Bye, love ya," I said to my mom. "I'll call you when I land there safely." I gathered what I am taking on the plan and boarded it.

A six hour plane rid later and I am in Japan. I can't believe that a guy named "Shibuya Kazuya" hired me. I have a feeling that he is really Oliver Davis. I am usually right about these things.

**Flash Back**

_Ring... ring... who is calling me so late at night._

"_Helluurr," I said into my cellar phone._

" _Is this Ember Louise?" A monotone voice says on the other side._

" _Yea, what's it to ya?"_

" _I'd like to offer you a job here in Japan."_

" _Who are ya, whack-job?"_

"_No, my name is Shibuya Kazuya, and I run a psychic research center."_

"_Call me lata when I ain't so fucking tired."_

_The line went dead. "Ahhhhhh! Don't say bye. Mother fucker."_

_Four hours later at 8:30. I am awake and wearing my night shirt and a pair of boxers._

_Ring... ring... ri "Hello?"_

"_..."_

" _Is this the same person who called me this morning"_

" _Yes, are you going to take the job or not?"_

"_Hmmmm... sure I don't have anything better right now, BUT no contracts."_

" _Good, take the earliest flight you can and I will send my assistant Lin to pick you up."_

"_Cool."_

_And he hung-up. Well mom kept saying get a job._

**End of Flash Back**

Where am I supposed to go? One of his assistants is supposed to pick me up. Lin Koujo I think is the person he said who's going to pick me up. Oh there he is. Better act like I'm lost Again.

"Excuse me, are you Lin Koujo?" I asked politely. "Yes, you are Ember Louise." Lin says. It sounds more like a statement than a question. I just nod my head. "This way please Ms. Louise." He walked me to his car and opened the door for me like gentle-man. _Wow his car is amazing! A Mercedes-Benz S-Class with leather seats. I wonder about the engine though. Looks are not just the only thing you look at; you have to look at the parts too. I wonder when we are going to arrive at SPR._

"Mr. Lin-san, where is SPR?" _and when are we getting there. _"We are here." He points to the second floor of the building. I nod my head to say I see. _Wow, it's not what I expected at all. Let's hope it's better on the inside than the outside._ Lin-san opened the car door for me again and lead me to the door. When we entered into the building I could not believe my eyes; it was neutral though I could feel all the happy and sad memories it holds.

While I was looking around I saw a young woman in a desk near the kitchen. _She must be the other assistant though I do not remember her name._ I looked to my left and saw the door on the left open. A young man who looked to be only in his early 20's stepped out. "Ms. Louise, welcome to SPR. I hope you will enjoy working here."

"Naru, you never say that to anyone ellllssseee!" The young woman whines. "Mai, I already said that to you." He states. _Wow, blunt much. But there is something between them, almost like they love each-other._ "Hi, nice to meet you." The young woman, Mai says. "Mai, she doesn't speak Japanese." Shibuya said. "I do speak Japanese. I learned it about three years ago," I say in Japanese. "Mr. Shibuya, you mentioned a case the last time we talked." Whispers "Great another workaholic." _Haha this will be fun_.

* * *

second chapter I know it's boring but it will get better. R&R no flames. if anyone wants to help me i'm open. i also need help thinking of the next chapter. yuki6879


End file.
